


Sab & Tay Get Spooky!

by ElridAlm



Category: Sab&Tay
Genre: Breast Growth, Catgirls, Dick Growth, F/F, Furry TF, Oral Sex, Petplay, Transformation, dub-con, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElridAlm/pseuds/ElridAlm
Summary: Many have warned of the dark and haunted mansion in the middle of the woods; giving all forms of stories warnings to what evil might await within.Yet, danger to some is a beacon to others, and two adventuring catgirls decide to test their luck, hoping to find fortune or challenge within, unaware of the transformative secrets that await them...So basically one of them turns into a witch and fucks the other one into a catgirl. Yeah. But it was fun to write!
Relationships: Sabrith/Tayelle
Kudos: 7





	Sab & Tay Get Spooky!

''KRA-KOOM!''

Lightning illuminated the black night sky, the deafening sound of roaring thunder following it within seconds. The cold wind whistled viciously as it rushed through the black rotting leaf-less trees that made up the dark forest, and in the center of it all? 

A single lone mansion.

Ominous, looming, towering so high that it's moonlight-cast shadow draped over the forest like a smothering blanket. Even what few solitary creatures still survived in the forest dared not approach the mansion, much less anyone unfortunate enough to live within travelling distance of those foul decrepit woods.

Some claimed it was cursed: the site of enochian rituals from a bygone era, it's owners willingly sacrificed at the behest of some eldritch abomination. Others spoke of a more singular master: some cruel and decadent count from a far-off-land, granted eternal youth by draining the blood of innocents; or a witch perhaps, a vain and twisted wart-ridden monster, that kidnapped children and turned used their bones for her vile broth. 

In truth, there were dozens of stories, dozens of monsters, ghouls, goblins, and unholy abominations: all of them as perfectly suited for scaring unruly children at night, as they were at keeping nosy travelers out.

Well, most nosy travelers...

''Sab... I'm not sure this is a great idea...'' A diminutive pink-haired cat clutched a distinctive tome nervously, her eyes trailing over the sheer size of the manor that loomed before her, her expressive ears flat against the sides of her head.

Her companion, a much taller, fit, red-haired cat: looked at her with a confused expression. ''Really Tay?'' Sab asked in bemusement. ''You're not usually one to get cold feet~'' She flashed a wide grin, heaving a massive hammer-axe that had been resting on one shoulder, to another, adjusting her weight accordingly. 

Tay pouted, eyelids drooping in annoyance. ''It's not that...'' she muttered. ''It's just...''

''Just?''

The pink haired cat shook her head. ''I dunno, feels like we could've brought a few more people with us! The stories they tell about this place, they're uh... you know, maybe a Paladin might be helpful? Or a Cleric? I just have a bad feeling about this...''

''Pfft~'' Sabrith scoffed. ''What? And split the profits?'' Unperturbed, the feline warrior casually wrapped a toned arm around her wife, pulling her in for a comforting hug. ''Relaaaax, we got this!'' 

\--------

''I really don't get this.'' Sabrith whined. 

With a yawn, the armor-clad cat stretched her arms out luxuriously behind herself, working out the stiffness from her muscles. Gods, she was -bored-. How many hours had it even been since they walked into the mansion? Four? Five? And for all their time and effort, what had they actually found?

Fucking nothing.

Four floors and a basement? Nothing.

So many dining rooms, a decrepit library, multiple bedrooms, a kitchen, bathrooms; all things one could expect to find in a building that size, yet nothing interesting, nothing exciting. No dungeon hidden in the basement, no secret laboratory behind a bookshelf. Not a single ghost, not a single skeleton, not even a single fucking rat!

Sab grumbled, cracking her neck, dropping to the floor with a harsh ''thud'', her back resting comfortably around a dusty sofa. Far too filthy to sit on, even the floor was somehow cleaner, but at least it made for decent arch-support. 

''I guess all those stories about this place were just for scaring kids.'' Tay replied from across the room. 

''Yeah... I guess even if there -was- something, someone else picked this place clean...'' Sab sighed, glancing around. Practically every single room in the building had been barren: not a glint of treasure or sign of valuables. In the end, both cats had holed themselves in the library: the least mildew-ridden room in the manor. At least there were a bunch of dusty old books in there, nothing that interested Sab herself, but, hey, at least it kept Tay busy?

As the pale moonlight streaked through the broken windows, Tay had found herself rummaging through the various shelves and drawers, her initial apprehensions all but melted away as the night had gone by. Though, her curiosity of what the various tomes might have entailed had gone some way towards sparing her the same enui that had stricken Sab.

Or, perhaps, Tayelle was just a bit more desperate to find SOMETHING meaningful. At least, something that justified a two hour trek through a rotting forest.

''Find anything?'' Sab piqued. 

Shaking her head, Tay sighed, letting herself fall onto a nearby chair, elbow resting on the adjacent desk, propping up her chin. ''I think this was just a waste of time...'' 

Shrugging, Sabrith effortlessly jumped to her feet, armored boots clanging against the creaky floorboards as she drew closer to her wife, gently placing an hand around Tayelle's shoulder. With a faint smile, Tay reached up, draping her own hand over it.

''Ah, it happens~'' Sabrith beamed. ''Don't worry though, when we get back to the village, I'll be sure to give that damn drunk moron a good beating for wasting our time like this~''

Tay let out a giggle. ''I'd rather you didn't... but thanks~''

''Anyways...'' Sabrith went on. ''What do you say we get out of this dump? Nothing here but dusty books and rotting furniture!'' To emphasize her point, she gave the desk a rough kick.

''Click. Ker-clunk.''

Tay's ears perked up. ''What was that?'' 

''What was what?''

Turning her attention to the source of the sound, Tayelle leaned forward, mismatched feline eyes dilating as they adjusted to the darkness below the desk. There, just barely visible: Sab's kick had dislodged a panel, revealing a hidden compartment!

Tay's heart almost skipped a beat. Had they finally found something? Gloved fingers darted forward, prying the panel free in it's entirety, reaching behind. Something soft, silken, and something... firm? She grabbed both, pulling them out to reveal...

A gigantic brimmed hat, and a collar. 

What.

Sabrith wasn't impressed. ''Well, guess you found someone's halloween costume~'' she giggled, yanking the hat from the hands of a very confused Tay. 

Holding it up to the moonlight, Sab rolled her eyes. The hat was almost comically generic: a wide brim, a pointy tip, all made of a lustrous black silky cloth. A witche hat, as exemplary a sample as she had ever seen.

''Guess we know where the witch rumor came from, now...'' Tay noted, unsure if she was supposed to be amused, or disappointed. 

''Snnrk... yeah~'' Sab choked back a laugh. ''Wow, imagine someone actually wearing this for real, it'd be ridiculous!'' 

''Oh come now, it's not -that- bad!''

''Well, of course -you'd- say that, bookworm~''

A mischievous glint flashed across Sab's eyes, and she turned her attention to Tay. A wide and playful grin plastered on her face. 

Tay recognized that look. She practically jumped in her chair at the realization. ''Ohhhh nooooo!'' She laughed, raising both hands defensively. ''Nooooo way!''

''C'moooon...'' Sab purred, dramatically hoisting the hat over Tay's head, struggling not to burst into full laughter. ''You said you liked it!'' 

''I said no such thing!'' Tay yelped, on the verge of a giggle-fit herself. 

''Tooo laaaate! Here. We. Go!''

''Pomf!''

Silence.

Tay stared at Sab. Sab stared at Tay. The hat, as it was, sat perkily atop the pink-haired cat's head, giving her a cute witchy appearance, or at least as much as a black silk hat could.

Sab burst into laughter, falling over to the ground with a thud, clutching her sides. She didn't even know -why- it was so funny, it just was! Even Tay was on the verge of cracking, any annoyance she might've felt from looking so ridiculous countered by the silliness of it all. 

''Haha, very funny.'' Tay stated, dryly. 

''Ahaha! L-look... heh... it suits you! Pfft...'' Sab choked out, unable to stop herself. ''L-look, it even... snnrrk... it even has holes for your ears!

True enough, Tay's ears twitched cutely out the sides of the hat, how convenient. 

''Yes, yes. I'm the big bad witch~'' Tay replied, bemused. ''You should be careful, I'll cast a spell on you!'' 

''Snnrk, yeah right, what you gonna do? Turn me into a froooog?~''

''Maaaaaybe~'' Tay purred. Her eyes drifted to the collar in her hand. In all the commotion, she hadn't quite paid much attention to it, and even now it didn't really seem special. Plain brown leather, a silver clasp, and a dangling tag. Curiously, she turned it around, checking the other side. 

(Kitty)

A cat collar, huh. 

A wry smile spread across Tay's face, her eyes glinting with the same mischievous glow Sabrith had sported earlier. 

''You knoooow...'' Tay began, lifting the collar to the light, letting Sabrith take a proper look. ''Every witch -does- need a pet cat~''

Sab started at the thing. ''Pfft, you're joking~'' 

''Am I?~'' Tay tittered. ''You put the hat on me, I think it's only fair~'' Her voice came out a little... different, a little more assertive, a bit more forceful. ''You owe me, Kitty~'' 

Sab barely choked back a laugh. ''Snnrk... yeah sure, why not~'' She sat up, crossing her knees beneath her. With the height difference between the two, it was just enough that Tay could easily reach over, clasping the collar around Sab's neck, snapping it shut with a satisfying ''click.''

Sabrith stuck her tongue out. ''Meow~'' she teased. 

''Good girl~'' Tay praised, her hand gently stroking across Sab's face, eliciting a shiver from the red-haired cat. 

Sabrith blinked in confusion. Wait, why did she react like that? She didn't usually -shiver- when Tay did such things. Heck, come to think of it: Tay basically never did such things?

''Hey uh... Tay, you alright there?'' Sab asked nervously, fingers inspecting the collar around her throat. Jeez that felt tight, every time she inhaled, she could feel her throat strain against the confines of the damned thing. Just how tight had Tay clasped it?

Tay slowly stood up, her eyes never trailing away from her new ''Kitty'', and, had Sabrith not been so occupied with the collar, she might've noticed the strange green glow in Tay's eyes. 

''Why wouldn't I be?~'' the hat-sporting-cat replied, her voice low and husky. Indeed, she felt great, better than she had all night, in fact. A strange sense of confidence was washing over her, a feeling of -power-. A warm sensation in her chest that just kept swelling hotter and hotter.

Sab gulped, the collar seeming tighter by the moment. Cautiously, her fingers darted around the edge of the leather band, trying to find the clasp, to loosen it. Of course Tay made it too tight, jeez. There was playing around, and there was... wait. Sabrith's brow furrowed on confusion, her blind search more frantic. 

The clasp, it was gone! Or rather, she could still feel it, that distinct metal break between the soft bands of leather. But the mechanism, tag, button, whatever you called it, it was gone! All that remained was a smooth band of metal, keeping the collar permanently affixed in place! 

''Uuuuuh... Tay?~''

''Yes Kitty?~''

''Something's weird with the collar, I can't get it... oof!''

The heel of Tay's thick leather boot struck Sab in the chest, knocking her backwards, the buff cat just barely catching herself before she landed on her back. Shocked, she glared up at Tay, only for her expression to melt into confusion as she caught sight of Tay outright -looming- over her. Her eyes aglow with a strange green light, her lips curled into a smile, but not a warm or pleasant one like Sab knew, but something cold, assertive, domineering. 

''Well of course not.'' Tay replied coldly. ''Good kittens don't take off their collars.''

Sab felt an uncomfortable chill run down her spine. Normally, she didn't care for being backed into a corner like that, had it been anyone else, they'd have found themselves embedded in the nearest wall within seconds. But this was her wife! She couldn't do anything against her wife! Well, she could, but she didn't want to, and it wasn't like she could, even if she trie-

Wait, what?

''Really...'' Tay continued, studying Sabrith with a look of... disappointment? ''Kittens shouldn't be wearing such ugly things either, let me help you with that~''

She snapped her fingers, a pillar of green fire washing over Sabrith, the red-haired cat barely having time to flinch as the flames licked every inch of her. Even her armor stood no chance against such a thing, yet by some miracle, she remained unscathed: merely left confused by it all.

Her armor, unfortunately, didn't fare so well; it had all but evaporated, reduced to little more than faint ashes that floated to the floor, leaving the muscular cat entirely nude. Her toned skin glinted in the moonlight, a set of hip tattoos and the odd faint scar from battles past as the only marks left on her otherwise unblemished skin. Her breathing grew faster, her chest heaving, bare, in the cold air, two identical sets of barbell piercings glinting in the pale blue light. 

''T-tay...'' She stammered. ''Wh-what the hell was that, what are you...''

''Mistress~'' Tay interrupted, an unnatural amount of force surging through her leg, enough to throw Sabrith off-balance entirely, leaving the taller cat flat against the floor. ''You should be calling me ''Mistress'', or really, just meowing...'' she sighed. ''Do you really need to be told how to do -everything-?''

''L-look, I don't know what's going on, but you gotta stop!'' Sab exclaimed. ''Something's different, you're different, you don't act like this, you...'' Her eyes caught the hat. Oh no. Why hadn't she noticed it earlier? She could see it now: the black fabric was practically awash with a green glow, the same green glow that now burned in Tay's eyes, the same green glow that washed over the pink-haired cat. The hat was the cause, it was doing something to Tay, it was...

Sab's heart sank in her chest. And it was her fault, she had put the damned thing on her.

''You like the hat, hmm?~'' Tay giggled cruelly. She had noticed where Sabrith was staring. ''Took you long enough to notice, it's been doing that for a while~''

''Tay, you gotta... you gotta take it off!''

''And why should I do that?'' Tayelle leaned forward, bearing down over her now-prone wife. ''I thought you said it suited me! You were right you, you know, it suits me...'' She paused, feeling the energy flow through her. ''Oh, it suits me perfectly~''

As she opened her eyes, Tay caught sight of her usual clothes. Comfortable, utilitarian, the sort of thing one might expect to see a travelling scholar wear. 

In other words, so dreadfully boring. But something easily changed. 

She snapped her fingers a second time, yet, instead of flames, the green energy consolidated, melting into her clothes, her outfit taking on that same green grow. Fabric twisted and turned, stitches being undone and redone. Leather melted and re-shaped, metal molding like it was little more than clay.

The fabric turned a black color, so dark it seemed to absorb all light. A once-modest tunic pulling taut against Tay's skin, splitting right down the middle of her chest as a neckline grew right down to her navel, the rest sliding to the floor, forming into a long slinky dress. Her gloves drew tighter, the fingertips burning way, the rest growing form-fitting, rising all the way to her elbows as her sleeves withdrew entirely, leaving behind a pair of perfectly tight finger-less gloves. Finally, her boots, once so droll and utilitarian, crept up her legs, now shiny and black, sharp heels growing from the bottom, lifting the catgirl even taller.

''What do you think, Kitty? Do I look the part now?'' Tay asked, almost breathless with excitement, her once dull and drab garments twisted into a deliciously seductive witch outfit. 

Despite the fear coursing through her, Sabrith felt a blush creep to her cheeks, her thighs pulling closer together. It was all so fucked up, but Tay looked... wow. 

''Mmm... I'm glad you agree~'' the witchified Tay giggled. ''Still though...'' Her hands slid across her body, luxuriously taking it in. She felt so good, so right, but it wasn't perfect, not yet, she needed something... more. Hand palms stopped at her breasts, perfectly manicured black fingernails digging into the soft flesh. They weren't bad, for sure, Sabrith had certainly enjoyed them on many a night, but... hey, in for a penny, in for a pound, they were due for some improvement. 

She felt her newfound power flow through her body, coursing through her veins, oozing out her fingertips and flowing into her chest, she had it, she could use it, she just had to focus. Tay closed her eyes, concentrating, and slowly: she began to twist her body more to her liking. Her breasts began to swell, a warmth spreading through them as they pulsed, stretching the already dangerously generous neckline past the point of reason. Two inches, four, they had doubled in size and yet they kept going, ballooning to an obscenely whorish size, corrupted and obscene, new nozzle-thick nipples protruding through the painted-on fabric with ease, the edges of her nipples entirely visible. 

But it wasn't enough, she needed -more-! Her hips surged, swelling and ballooning outward, her perfectly round ass stretching the fabric to it's limit, forming a perfect hourglass shape with her new breasts. Finally, between her legs, something new entirely emerged, something thick and monstrous: a large, veined, twisted beast of a dick. Scarcely something that could even be considered human: lined across it's length with spines, a flared tip positively -drooling- cum so hot it steamed in the cool night air, and a bulbous knot at the base: a practical chimera of monster dicks, all accompanied by a massive pair of churning, hanging, pendulous balls, throbbing with heat, pulsing with -cum-.

Sab could only watch in equal parts horror and arousal, captivated by the sight of her wife twisting and perverting into some obscene parody of a witch. Every change accompanied by Tay letting out a ecstatic whimper, a moan of pure bliss, a giggle of delight, each of which sent shivers down Sab's spine, goosebumps across her skin. What could she even do, but stare and watch?

Tay finally opened her eyes, her pupils now fully awash with the unnatural green energy. 

''Oh Kittyyyyyy~'' She cooed. 

Sabrith gulped. 

Tay slipped a hand between her legs, fingers curling around the base of that newly grown monster cock, so thick it was that they couldn't even wrap all the way around it. 

''You're gonna help me out, aren't you?~'' 

Tay slid to the ground with ease, her thick thighs straddling Sab's waist, her massive looming fuck-pillar of a cock swaying ominously over the red-haired cat. ''You wouldn't leave me alone like this, would you?~'' Tay asked, faux-innocently. 

Sab whimpered at the sight of the dick, she could see the tip, she could smell the heavy scent of dick and sweat and -sex- permeate the air, she could feel how every thick glob of cum dripped from the tip, onto her body, so hot it was almost scalding. She closed her eyes, shaking her head. She couldn't, she wouldn't!

''Sabrith... please...'' 

Sab opened her eyes in shock, staring up at Tay, at her wife. Gone was the green glow from her eyes, the coldness of her expression, it was just... Tay. 

''Please Sab...'' Tay pleaded, honestly, earnestly. ''I need it, so bad...''

It hit Sab in the heart, a pang of guilt and shame. How could she refuse? She could never be so cruel. Hesitantly, she sat up, surprised that Tay even let her slip free, and knelt before her wife. She pressed up to Tay: feeling that massive beast of a dick press up between her breasts, throbbing with heat, Sabrith could feel Tay's heartbeat, pounding, pulsing, much in tandem with her own. She closed her eyes, tongue hanging open, reaching forward, and...

''Mmmph!'' 

A firm grip took hold of the back of Sab's head, ramming her face right down on the tip of that monstrous cock, the taste of corrupted flesh filling her mouth, pushing down into her throat, bulging it obscenely.

''Mmmm... that's a good Kitty~'' Tayelle purred, her eyes once again awash with that green glow. ''All you needed was a little push, didn't you?~'' 

She had Sab's head in an unyielding grip, and immediately: she began to thrust her hips forward, bouncing on Sab's lap as she forced as much of her dick down her wife's throat as she possible could, gasping and whimpering in delight, her entire body alight with pleasure.

''Don't worry~'' She gasped, grinning as she thew her entire weight down on her wife, Sab's knees buckling against the floorboards as far-too-much pressure was forced on them, every thrust stretching and reshaping the inside of Sab's throat. ''It'll all be over soon, I promise...''

Sab's head rattled, dizzy and dazed, she was tough, but Tay came onto her with a force she had seldom experienced before. Every slam of that fat cock down her throat shattered her mind into a million tiny pieces, her body squirming and thrashing beneath Tay, yet unable to force the witch off her. Her hands clung desperately to Tay's hips, digging, pulling, gripping, yet all to no avail, she wouldn't budge. Tears streamed down Sab's face, her hair frazzled and messy with sweat, barely able to think of anything but the throat-fucking barrage she was subject to. 

Yet, at the same time, a strange feeling began to emanate her body, her skin began to itch, to grow warm, yet, she scarcely even noticed. All she could see was the sight of Tay, face contorted in bliss; all she could taste was dick and cum; all she could smell was sweat and sex and even the familiar waft of her own juices, running down her thighs, pooling onto the floors and soaking into the boards.

Still, the itching grew stronger, worsening with every second, patches of fur began to sprout from Sab's unblemished skin, spreading across her arms and legs, her fingers and toes cracking and twisting, turning into a more appropriate paw like shape. 

''Nnnmf... looking better already Kitty~'' Tayelle exclaimed in delight, her hand relinquishing it's hold on Sab's head, only for Sab to discover, much to her surprise, that her body kept moving on it's own, eagerly slamming itself down on that dick, over and over.

Tay cooed lovingly, a hand stroking across Sab's face, reshaping it, altering it, a cute button nose growing leathery and snoot-y, those lips stretching into an adorable anthropomorphic snout. Even still, the fur continued to spread, covering every last inch of the formely human-like cat, even her tattoos reduced to little more than fuzzy markings. 

''But, we can't forget about the rest of you, either...'' the witch noted. Much like her own body earlier, her power began to surge through Sabrith's form. Breasts swelled, larger and heavier, spurts of creamy milk gushing out from a pair of newly engorged kitty-cow tits; her pelvis stretched, wider and rounder, forming the perfect breeding hips for many sessions of fucking to come; even her tail grew, larger and fluffier, swaying in delight behind Sab as new familiar-like instincts took over. She let the cock slip free from her mouth, only to have an overly long feline tongue drag across the leathery skin, the newly formed barbs adding a wonderful tinge of needed roughness for her mistress. 

The witch tensed, she was close, she could feel it. 

''Finish me off, won't you, pet?~'' she purred, and her kitty obliged, a cock-hungry maw wrapped itself around her shaft once again with ease, taking inch after ease much more smoothly than before. Tay let a whimper escape her, her feet curling in her boots, her balls drawing pulling tight against her groin, and finally...

She shuddered, crying out in delight, her dick -throbbing- with powerful pulses as a heavy payload of cum sprayed down Sabrith's throat. Even with her new body, the furry catgirl struggled to swallow it all, thick dollops of the stuff oozing out the corners of her mouth, a warm feeling of fullness filling her up, as well over a pint of fresh ''cream'' flooded her insides. 

Finally, Tay was spent, she pulled free, gasping for air, her catgirl letting out a pleased meow of delight, using the back of her palm to scoop all the stray strands of cum, licking clean every last drop.

''Mmm... guess we found something in the end after all, didn't we, kitty?~'' Tayelle grinned, taking in the sight of her newly converted pet. Sabrith merely giggled, letting out a long loving ''Meoooooow~'' 

Tay raised a single eyebrow. ''Hmm... might have to figure out a way to let you talk again, though. Not even sure how that happened...'' She raised a hand, letting a small green flame form in her palm. There was so much power now, she could do anything, go anywhere. Those villagers had told her stories of a witch, but now? She could show them what a -real- witch could do!

She shivered, feeling a pulse of pleasure from between her legs. As she looked down, the corners of her lips curled into a smile, amused by the sight of Sab dutifully nuzzling her dick. All too soon, she began to throb yet again, her dick stirring to life once more.

Dominating the local villages could wait, for now: she was content to enjoy herself a bit more. 

''Right then, Kitty...'' Tay purred.

''Meow?~''

''Bend over~''

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt from a friend of mine! Def a bit longer than my usual fare, but it was to do, and I'll def be writing more of these two in the future! 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
